It is generally known that many high-class hotels and restaurants have been preparing the barbecued meat dishes for the customers. In this case, a cook is in charge of a barbecue burner device for business use to serve the barbecued meat to a group of customers who take seats around the barbecue burner device. Now as the fuel of the barbecue burner device, the city supplying gas or the propane gas is generally used. In this connection, one thing is that recently people have come to be particular about the taste of food and not to be satisfied with the taste of meat barbecued by the heat of gas. Another thing is that the city supplying gas or the propane gas has always a risk of explosion and is something to be reluctant to be used at a place where there are many people getting together.
It is therefore recommended that charcoal is best to heighten the taste of the barbecued meat and at the same time has no risk of explosion. It is however to be admitted that the heat capacity to be required in a predetermined time must be obtained only by a set amount of charcoal which may be placed in the barbecue burner while the city supplying gas or the propane gas may be used progressively increasing or decreasing the heat capacity. The burned charcoal will therefore extremely heat the barbecue burner device itself when compared with the gas. In fact if the charcoal is burned in the conventional barbecue burner device of a gas type, the burner device will be easily heated up to the extent that the customers who happen to touch the external part of the barbecue device will be instantly get burnt. This is because the charcoal used barbecue burner device has not practically realized in the hotels and restaurants.